Teen Titans: The Aftermath
by Lost-Help
Summary: After Beast Boy finally finds Terra, he realizes she had lost her memories and powers. What deeper work is behind all this, and can beast Boy take yet another blow to his heart? Continuation to Things Change
1. Post: Things Change

-1**_Teen Titans: The Aftermath_**

**Author: GTX-14**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Teen Titans. It is copywrite by DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: Since the way the series finale turned out I decided to continue the Titan's stories by fan fiction.**

**Category: Adventure/Romance?**

**Feedback: Any would be greatly appreciated of course P**

**Date Posted: January 22, 2006**

** Chapter 1 **

**Chapter's Main Character: Beast Boy**

**Episode 51: Things Change (Ending)**

**Terra: **Okay, you've got two minutes.

A girl with long blonde hair had been standing in an empty hallway, facing a young teen who happened to have green. She had been wearing a standard school uniform: a short blue skirt, a white long-sleeved top, and a black tie. The young man standing in front of her was wearing a completely different outfit: short green spiked hair, a black jumpsuit with a wide purple stripe going down the middle. The girl's hair began to cover a portion of her face, only leaving her crystal blue eye to be seen facing Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy**: Maybe you don't remember, but I do. You're my friend. You're a Teen Titan.

Beast Boy was trying to make Terra understand, to remember her past. It was his desperate attempt to bring the girl whom he once loved back to him once again.

**Terra**: You're wrong.

**Beast Boy**: You don't belong here, Terra.

Beast Boy had finally begun to realize that his attempts to get the girl standing in front of him to remember her life, her past, their friendship were futile. And all that was left of the girl Beast boy knew, was only a stranger. But he was still going to try to bring his lost friend back to him, he couldn't stand to lose her once more.

**Terra**: Stop calling me that.

**Beast Boy**: It's who you are.

**Terra**: What do you want from me?

Terra was starting to show off emotions, but seemed as if to be held back from telling the young man in front of her, her own feelings. She was desperately trying to hold them back. They had been causing her pain, in her heart and mind. This feelings and images she had were so familiar, but only lead to confusion.

**Beast Boy**: Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then.

**Terra**: Things were never the way you remember. Leave me alone.

Emotions began to pour into the girl's mind. Mixtures of confusion, anger, hope, despair, and even love. They were flashing throughout her mind, as if it was a bad dream that wouldn't go away. Then she felt a hand reaching out to her, to pull her away from her confusion.

**Beast Boy**: Here. Take this. In case you're in trouble, in case you need me, you can call me any time.

Beast Boy had been holding out his hand, with a communicator resting in it. It had a yellow trim on the outside of it, while the inside was black and had a large 'T' on it. All the emotions Terra had been feeling had sudden left her, she only saw Beast Boy. And with that a new feeling began to run through her mind… pity.

**Terra**: I don't need it.

**Beast Boy**: But...

**Terra**: Time's up.

Beast Boy's heart had been crushed again. His attempts to bring his friend, his love, back to him have failed. He managed to let out a few words, in one final desperate attempt to try to reach her.

**Beast Boy**: Terra...

These words Terra had heard, she had believed Beast Boy had been insane, but maybe he might have been telling the truth. Maybe they were friends, maybe her memories had been lost through the time that has passed, and maybe deep inside she could remember. She had finally understood Beast Boy's pain, but she knew that what they might have experienced had gone away.

**Terra**: Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory.

**Robin**: Come in, Beast Boy. We need your help!

The communicator Beast Boy was still holding out had began to shake, Robin was calling for his help, his friend. Beast Boy knew he couldn't let his friends down once more.

**Beast Boy**: Come with me.

"Come with me." Terra was given a choice in her mind, but the answer was simple. The Terra he had known was gone, and the girl standing before him was left in her place. No matter what had happened in the past, this was her life now, and Beast Boy still had his to live. She couldn't allow him to move backwards, she at least owed this stranger that closure…

**Terra**: You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who _you_ are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied.

Then the sound of the school bell echoed throughout the hallway, it was time for the girl Beast Boy had once knew to go, she turned around from both Beast Boy and her past in order to move forward. Students making their way to class had begun to separate them, and Beast Boy had realized that Terra was gone. With this new realization, he needed to continue with his life as Terra had to continue with hers.

**Beast Boy**: Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over.

He let out a slight smile, even though the Terra he new was gone… her body was still alive. Maybe some day they would return to each other, but until that day had begun he knew he had a job to do. He too also turned his back on the memories of him and Terra, and that too him felt worse than 1,000 deaths. He took off ready to help his friends, to help the world.

**Post- Things Changes**

A small green eagle was flying high above the sky, hovering over a massive over-populated city. The sun had been setting down on yet another day, leaving the whole coast a beautiful mixture of orange and rose. The eagle had begun to descend on a small island just off the coast. A large building shaped in the structure of a 'T' seemed to be the only sign of civilization there. It took a calm tranquil setting, which was a good change from the usual hustle-and-bustle from the city. The eagle had begun to take the shape of a young man as it was about to land. It's claws had suddenly become boots, it's wings had become arms, it's eyes had become wide and green. It was Beast Boy, returning from his visit with Terra. Beast Boy had begun to recall what Robin had told him when he left the school to help the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Robin: **Beast Boy! Come in! Do you read me!

Beast Boy had just been exiting the school, still clutching the communicator in his hand. He had come to a halt, and brought the communicator to his face. He blankly stared at it, almost with resent.

**Robin: **Beast Boy! Come in! Do you read me!

Robin had repeated himself, to see if Beast Boy was still there. That had snapped him back into the cruel reality he was facing.

**Beast Boy: **Yeah I'm here…

**Robin: **Good, the creature escaped from us again. We're meeting up back at the tower, meet us there.

**Beast Boy: **Sure…

Beast boy replied in a devil may care tone. Robin became slightly concerned with Beast Boy, he felt that something may have gone wrong.

**Robin: **Hey, is everything cool with you and Terra?

Beast Boy began to tighten his grip on the communicator…

**Beast Boy: **Just peachy…

His hand was still crushing the communicator, his grip getting tighter and tighter. Before he further damaged his device he slipped it back on his utility belt as he began to take shape as an eagle and fly off into the distance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man began to walk off the dirt hill that lead to the base of the tower. He had been feeling better about losing Terra, not much but an improvement nonetheless. He had reached the giant iron doors that had lead into the 'T' Tower. The entire shadow of the structure covered Beast Boy's body. The doors began to move inward, allowing Beast Boy to enter the massive structure.

There, waiting for him, were four of his closest friends. They were certainly a colorful bunch, each holding a unique characteristic of their own. First there was Raven: she was dressed down; wore a purple cape around herself; and a large hood which overshadowed most of her face. Then there was Starfire: she had long red hair that went all the way down to her lower backside; wore purple boots, skirt, top, and gloves that each had a white trim; had eyes that were completely green; and had a purple gem in the center of her forehead. Next was Cyborg: his body was completely metal; his skin was dark and his left eye had been replaced with a red mechanical one; the only skin that was visible was his elbows and the right side of his face. Finally the leader of the team, Robin: his hair was similar to Beast Boy's except jet black; he wore green tights with a red vest that had a large 'R' on it; he also had a long black cape with yellow trim.

**Robin: **We've been waiting for you.

**Raven: **You sure took your time getting back home. It's already sunset.

Beast Boy just turned his head away from the others. Then lifted it up and gave a huge grin to the others.

**Beast Boy: **It's just that I stopped by the pizza place and saw a couple of ladies.

**Starfire: **What have you to report on our friend Terra?

**Beast Boy: **Oh nothing, she's fine.

They others automatically knew that something was troubling Beast Boy.

**Cyborg: **Listen if you need to talk we…

**Beast Boy: **No problem! I'm fine, Terra's gonna move on with her life and I'm gonna move on with mine.

They each nodded in approval, each knowing that Beast Boy really was depressed about the whole thing.

**Beast Boy: **No really I'm fine! Well, I'm gonna head up to my room now to catch up on my Z's… later.

Beast Boy began to head up the stairs, while the other began to follow his lead and head to bed. Raven had gone next to Robin so she could tell him something privately before heading up.

**Raven: **You do know that he's not okay?

**Robin: **Yeah I know.

**Raven: **It goes down deeper than this, I can feel some other work behind all this.

**Robin: **But who could possibly have that kind of power? Slade?

**Raven: **No, I feel that Slade is not involved… but as the situation continues I know it will lead back to Terra.

**Robin: **We just need to give him some time, when the time comes we'll deal with Terra as a team.

Robin placed his hand on Raven's shoulder, and Raven proceeded to remove her hood. Her hair was short and violet with the bangs going around her forehead, and she too had a red gem on her forehead.

**Robin: **I'm going to bed early too, you coming.

**Raven: **Nah I think I'll just stay down here and read a book.

Robin nodded his head and continued to catch up with the others. Raven thought to herself…

**Raven: **(When the time comes, I'm afraid Beast Boy might get hurt in the end. And I don't think that this time he'll heal.)

_I got into a bit more detail at the ending of Things Change, showing Terra's and Beast Boy's emotions as they were talking. I a little disappointed that Teen Titans ended the way it did, but hopefully I do the series some justice with this continuation._


	2. The Most Specialist Day Part 1

-1**_Teen Titans: The Aftermath_**

**Author: GTX-14**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Teen Titans. It is copywrite by DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: Since the way the series finale turned out I decided to continue the Teen Titan's stories by fan fiction.**

**Category: Adventure/Humor**

**Feedback: Any would be greatly appreciated of course P**

**Date Posted: January 27, 2006**

** Chapter 2 **

**Chapter's Main Character: Starfire & Beast Boy**

**Episode 52: The Most Specialiest Day (Part 1)**

The sun was rising in yet another day. The sun's rays were beginning to peak over the ocean's horizon, reflecting strongly off the water making the whole ocean glow. The light had finally reached within the city, and a whole new day had begun.

Beast Boy's rather large head wearily lifted up from his pillow. It seems that the sun's distracting light interrupted his sleep, but Beast Boy didn't seem to care. The green titan just stood up, stretched and quietly scratched himself. In a zombie-like walk he marched towards the kitchen to grab some food.

He walked through the surprisingly wide and long hallways through the T Tower. When he finally got to his destination, someone was already preparing breakfast, Starfire.

**Beast Boy: **Star what are you doing up so early?

**Starfire:** You do not know! Today is the legendary Zwroksparfian Day!

Beast Boy had no idea what Starfire was speaking of, but he knew that if it was like any other Tamaran holidays, it would lead to a disaster.

**Beast Boy: **Umm I'm almost afraid to ask but, what is Zwroksparfian Day?

Starfire's eyes seemed to have glimmered form Beast Boy's question.

**Starfire: **Zwroksparfian Day! Tis the holiday which only appears once every decade!

Beast Boy still stood there with a confused look on his face.

**Beast Boy: **Does it hurt?

Starfire wrapped her arm around Beast Boy's shoulder, squeezing extremely tight.

**Starfire: **No my green friend! It is when all of Tamaran people come together to honor the most specialist person from the entire whole planet!

Beast Boy's eyes seemed to want to pop out of his head.

**Beast Boy: **Starfire… you're choking… me…!

Starfire seemed not to have heard her friend, she continued on excited with her explanation.

**Starfire: **We prepare the most massive of feasts, and then we…

Beast Boy: STAR… FIRE…!

Starfire immediately released her grip from Beast Boy, giving a huge grin to Beast Boy as an apology.

**Starfire: **I'm so sorry my friend! My excitement seems to be overwhelming me!

**Beast Boy: **It's… okay Star…, now what… were… you saying…?

**Starfire: **Well that's it… I don't know. The last time we had a Zwroksparfian I was still a young child. I don't remember it all to well. But today I have received a message!

Starfire leaped behind the kitchen counter, scouring through all the garbage that seemed was not picked up since they've been gone. She then jumped with triumph as she found a golden card. She immediately shoved it next to Beast Boy's face, with a look on anticipation. Beast boy's eyes scurried across the card, until he realized…

**Beast Boy: **I can't read the writing!

This didn't bother Starfire at all, then she bursted out…

**Starfire: **I shall read it for you then my friend!

She then breathed in deeply, preparing to read the foreign language.

**Starfire: **"To Starfire:

We are pleased to learned that you have been specifically chosen to host the next Zwroksparfian Day. You have been chosen as the runner-up of being chosen… thus if the chosen one does not appear you will get the honors on Zwroksparfian Day. Please report to Tamaran as soon as you can."

**Beast Boy: **Wow, if it is really as great as you say it is then it is an honor.

Starfire returned his compliment with a ridiculously large grin and nod. Robin and the rest of the team had then entered the room, wide awake from Starfire's noise.

**Raven: **Starfire's yelling could wake up the whole city…

**Robin: **What's going on Starfire?

**Starfire: **My friends! I have glorious news!

Starfire began to show the others the letter, still completely thrilled.

**Robin: **I'm sorry Starfire, but we won't be able to go.

Starfire's excitement was completely smashed into a million pieces.

**Starfire: **But why! Don't you wish to feast upon the most glorious of feasts?

**Robin: **We're still chasing after that creature from the other day. We can't leave the city defenseless after being gone for so long.

**Starfire: **But what if we have someone to stay back so we can all partake in the glorious holiday that is Zwroksparfian Day!

**Cyborg: **I wouldn't mind that, but who's gonna stay behind to fight that monstrous thing?

For a moment they were all silent. No one of them wanted to pass up the supposed 'feast' that they were to be going to.

**Cyborg: **I vote Beast Boy!

Immediately Robin and Raven rose their hands. Beast boy's jaw had dropped all the way to the ground…

**Beast Boy: **But, but!

**Starfire: **Marvelous! It is decided then! Lets go friends!

Starfire gathered up all her friends and rushed them out the door. Beast Boy's jaw was still one the floor in disbelief only to be interrupted by the slam of the door.

**Beast Boy: **Bring me back something edible! Not meat! Sigh Now what am I going to do?

Beast Boy went over to coach and plopped himself down. As his mind began to wander it always lead to one place… Terra.

**Beast Boy: **Why can't I get her out of my head? I thought we settled this yesterday… the Terra I know is gone.

He then turned his head over and saw the heart shape container he had given her. It was completely silver, and shined from the incoming light.

**Beast Boy: **Maybe if I just go over to the school, I just won't let her see me. Yeah! That's an awesome idea!

Beast Boy then stormed out of the T Tower to the school downtown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Starfire and the others were beginning to arrive at their destination… Tamaran.

**Starfire: **Marvelous! My home had stayed just as I had left it.

The planet was a really beautiful planet, similar to a pink wasteland. It's skies were purple and it's soil was pink. Many stars could be seen peering from the sky above, and in the center of this utopia was a beautiful kingdom.

**Cyborg: **I wonder how Galfore is holding up?

**Robin: **I'm sure he's keeping this place under control, after all it looks beautiful.

As usual Raven was keeping most of her thoughts to herself. While the others continued to stare off into the distance, she began to make her move to the kingdom.

**Cyborg: **She seems in a hurry to get there.

**Robin: **Or to end this visit quickly.

They rest nodded to each other as they to advanced towards the kingdom.

**Robin: **I wonder what the feast will be like.

**Cyborg: **I'm just worried about the grub!

**Starfire: **I too am wondering how the feast will turn out.

**Raven: **How do you not know what it's like?

**Starfire: **Well the first Zwroksparfian I experienced at a young age. I do not know myself of most of the festivities that will be taking place.

Each of Starfire's friends became still…

**Raven: **So that little speech you gave us, was just a guess.

Starfire shook her head no.

**Starfire: **No, I do in fact know that all of Tamaran comes together for the celebration of one person.

**Robin: **Do you know why they celebrate this person?

Starfire gave a shrug, while the rest of the gang collapsed on the floor. Then the ground they were standing on began to shake rapidly. Every second it grew more violent, until…

**Galfore: **STARFIRE!

**Starfire: **GALFORE!

A very large, hairy man was running in their direction. It was Starfire's 'nanny' Galfore. He had a rather large beard that connected with his sideburns, but his head was showing signs of baldness. His eyes were completely green like Starfires, even with a scar going down his eye. The two leaped at each other, each catching each other in open arms. Galfore began to give her a tight squeeze, basically crushing her.

**Galfore: **Oh Starfire! How I missed you so.

**Starfire: **I… missed… you… to!

Starfire recalled the same exact thing that she had done to beast Boy, and just had that had ended, Galfore released Starfire with a smile as his apology.

**Galfore: **Oh, other titans! Welcome…

Galfore then turned his attention to Robin, Cyborg and Raven. Each scooping them up in his massive arms, and crushing them with his gigantic hug.

**Raven: **He's a little bit Uck nicer… then I remembered him.

Galfore's happiness was interrupted when he realized he forgot to tell the others…

**Galfore: **Oh, we must head towards the palace! Hurry we leave.

Galfore then began running, still grasping the titans in his arms. Starfire followed with a giggle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was quietly jumping from building corner-to-building corner. He seemed to somewhat enjoy acting as a spy, since his usually uniform was replaced by a long jacket, over-sized sunglasses, and a fake moustache. He managed to get in-front of the school, and saw his target. Terra was sitting there relaxing with his friends, even letting off at laugh. Beast Boy became entranced by her, and hadn't realized that a rather old teacher was standing behind him. He hadn't noticed her into a massive shadow over-lapped him. He let out a gulp and turned around.

**Beast Boy: **Ah!

He seemed almost horrified with the teacher, which he had the right to. The teacher was extremely large (Seemed to weigh at least 300 lbs), had an obvious gray wig on that reached her shoulders, small signs of a mustache under her nose, and to top it all of a huge mole on the side of her nose.

**Teacher: **Excuse me! But sir, you are violating by breaking into the school!

She immediately grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him inside the school. While dragging on the ground his fake costume began to tear off, revealing his real one.

**Beast: **Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

**Teacher: **I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the authorities…

**Beast Boy: **No wait! OUCH!

This scene caught everyone's attention, and with Beast Boy's fake costume off, Terra recognized him.

**Friends #1: **Can you believe this girls? That loser is back again.

**Friend #2: **He is so pathetic, didn't you dump him girl?

Terra wasn't paying any attention to them, she rushed over to the teacher.

**Terra: **Excuse Mrs. Garrison!

**Beast Boy: **Mrs.!

**Mrs. Garrison: **Quiet Boy!

Mrs. Garrison then got a quiet motherly tone for Terra.

**Mrs. Garrison: **Yes what is it dear?

**Terra: **Well, I know this guy, he isn't a stalker or anything. I don't think it will be needed to call the police.

**Mrs. Garrison: **If you think so dear…

She then lifted the battered Beast Boy from the ground, still holding his throbbing ear. She began to whisper the words…

**Mrs. Garrison: **Come on to this campus again, and I will see that you are personally thrown out!

She then released him, and he fell to the ground. Mrs. Garrison then made her way to the school (With all the students quickly leaving at the sight of her). When the teacher said those words, chills ran up Beast Boy's spine. Terra began to turn around and walk towards her friends.

**Beast Boy: **Wait!

Terra came to a halt.

**Terra: **Okay, but this is the last time…

**Beast Boy: **Can you at least give me your name, your new name.

She turned around and glanced at him.

**Terra: **It's…

BOOM! A massive blob-like creature had appeared just across the street from the school.

**Student #1: **Oh no! It's heading towards the school!

**Student #2: **Run!

Beast Boy and terra turned their attention to the massive creature heading their way.

**Beast Boy: **You stay away from here!

In a flash beast Boy had taken the appearance of wolf, and leaped towards the monster. But the animal was quickly taken care of, as the creature simply backhanded him as he had leaped towards it. The creature was staring at terra, drawing closer and closer still.

**Beast Boy: **Terra run!

But Terra seemed as if she couldn't, she just stood there paralyzed with fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that's the end with this chapter. I really struggled to get Starfire's way of speech down, but I think I could have done slightly better. Over the next chapter I'll get working on later._


End file.
